


Zombie

by arisu16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie

Go into my mind.  
Scramble what's inside.  
Take me out.  
Put you in.  
Make me devoted.  
I'll commit your every sin.  
When you're bored,  
when you've left  
my shell remains.  
A zombie  
waiting for orders  
to fill the void  
of what's dead inside.


End file.
